The present invention relates to portable power driven implements of the type utilizing reciprocating tools for performing a work function.
Examples of such reciprocating tools are the portable power driven saws such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,784,751 and 3,716,916, and reciprocably driven harvesting implements such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,269 and in my co-pending application Ser. No. 477,432, filed June 7, 1974, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,390.
While such portable power driven implements are satisfactory, it would be desirable to make such implements as compact as possible while simultaneously providing ready and convenient access to the various components for service.